Careless Whisper
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "It's better this way, we hurt each other with words unspoken." Vergil x OC. Gift fic for megagirlonline21.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This one shot is dedicated to a wonderful person on here; I hope you enjoy this megagirlonline21 (and I hope I did your OC justice!). =)

Inspired by Seether's _Careless Whisper_.

**Disclaimer- **Ivory Tears doesn't own Devil May Cry or Ailie, nor does she profit from this work of fiction.

Enjoy!

/

**Careless Whisper**

Dante murmured an apology as he slipped through the crowded church. Stepping out on the front patio, he breathed a sigh of relief and tilted his head to meet the evening sky.

"It's unlike you to be alone.. and quiet," a voice snarked from the shadows.

"Vergil, I didn't expect you here tonight," Dante turned to the slim figure stepping towards him.

"Neither did I," his lips tilted into a half smirk.

Dante took in his brother's appearance. He looked his normal stoic self, dressed in a sleek black suit with silver etchings on the lapels.

"I send my congratulations to Nero by the way," Vergil tilted his head, spiked hair ruffling in the slight breeze.

"Thanks, I'll pass it along," Dante smiled, "how've you been?"

"Better," Vergil gazed out on the veranda, the fresh snow glittering like diamonds in the moonlight.

"She asks about you," Dante murmured, also peering out onto the winter wonderland.

"It's better this way, we hurt each other with words unspoken."

A silence settled between them, the crisp cool air promising loneliness in its icy caress.

"Would you like to come inside?"

Vergil rolled his eyes, "Always the hero, dear brother."

"With these good looks, how could I not be?" Dante grinned, clapping Vergil on the back.

"We are twins you dolt," Vergil brushed the hand on his shoulder off.

"Just come in to see her for a minute."

"I could not," Vergil leveled Dante with a glare to match the temperature.

"She misses you," Dante nodded towards the doors leading into the church.

After a contemplative silence falling over the pair, Vergil sighed in reluctance.

"I will enter, but only to see her. You will not interfere nor alert her to my presence, understood?"

Dante smiled, "Cross my heart, Verg."

/

Ailie swirled the champagne in her fluted glass. Looking around, she realized Nero and Kyrie -the newlyweds- had secluded themselves in a corner and were whispering to each other. A pang of loneliness and guilt flooded Ailie and she turned from the sweet scene. Blinking quickly, she fought back the surprise onslaught of tears.

"You okay?"

Ailie turned to the concerned voice and smiled bitterly, "As good as I'll ever be."

Trish frowned but refrained from saying anything else on the matter.

"Where's Dante? This is his cousin's wedding after all, right?" Ailie arched an eyebrow at the blonde bombshell.

"He stepped out. Tired of the sappy, love sick display or so he says," Trish sighed, not unkindly, "he's a big sap himself."

Ailie laughed, "Sap is putting it lightly."

"Yeah," Trish grinned.

/

Vergil stepped inside after Dante and quickly slipped into the shadows at the back of the room. He watched as his brother made his way over to Trish and Ailie. His breath caught in his throat as he took in her appearance. She had let her hair grow out -the coal black tresses now being almost as long as Trish's. The crème colored gown accentuated her curves wonderfully, making him ache in ways he had long repressed.

He took a deep breath and stepped out onto the dance floor.

/

"Hello, ladies," Dante winked at Ailie and Trish.

"Dante," Ailie shook her head.

Trish smiled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"They're still over there?!" Dante incredulously pointed at a giggling Kyrie and a smirking Nero.

"Yeah, so? They just got married, Dante," Ailie furrowed her eyebrows at him, "you know what that means, right?"

"A duh," Dante crossed his eyes.

"Could have fooled me," a husky voice slid over the group.

Ailie's violet eyes widened as she spun around -almost spilling her drink- and gasped.

"It has been quite some time, Ailie," Vergil bowed to the dumbstruck woman, "would you care to dance?"

/

**Please review! :)**

**And go check out megagirlonline21's story Love and Remembrance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I've made this a two shot instead of the original one. I was asked to elaborate a bit more and so it is my pleasure to give you guys this. I hope it meets your expectations megagirlonline21. :)

I apologize in advance for any errors.

**Disclaimer-** see chapter one

/

"Vergil," Ailie murmured, still disbelieving what she was seeing.

He grasped her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

"It has been quite some time," he spoke into her ear, pulling away to gaze into her eyes.

Ailie's violet eyes narrowed in anger, "Whose fault was that?"

"I left for the betterment of us both," he frowned, "I thought you would have understood that."

"Yeah, well next time it would be nice to be included in the decision making," she spat, trying to pull herself away.

"Ailie, I—"

A loud _smack_ resounded as Ailie wrenched out of Vergil's grasp and slapped him.

"No! No more of your excuses. You left me, Vergil," she bit her lip, willing her tears away, "you can't just waltz in here and expect me to forgive you at the drop of a hat."

She turned and marched off in the direction of the entrance.

"Wait!" Vergil called after her.

He caught up to her out on the veranda where he first met Dante that evening.

"Listen, I can explain," he grabbed her forearm and spun her around to face him.

He watched as she hid her face behind her long, black hair.

"I don't really want to talk to you right now," she whispered.

He tilted her chin up and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Ailie, I only left to protect you," he brushed the hair back from her face.

"From what?" she sniffed.

"Myself," he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You?" her eyes widened incredulously.

"Yes, I must say my habits are not ones easily understood by others nor are they safe," he sighed, letting his arms drop down to his sides.

"Vergil," Ailie paused before pressing on, "you should have just come to me. That's what you're supposed to do in those situations. You're not supposed to just run off and think everything will be alright. I was pissed at you... still am, really."

Vergil smirked, "I hadn't realized."

She smiled, "Next time, you'll learn to listen to me."

"Next time?" he quirked one silver brow.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, but I'm willing to let you work it off," she grinned.

"That's all I can ask for, m'lady," he gave a low bow, kissing the back of her hand.

She laughed aloud and pulled him into a hug, "It better not happen again."

"I am reluctant to promise that which I have no control over."

She gave a slow nod, "That is acceptable, I suppose. Just come to me first, okay?"

"I will try my best," Vergil agreed.

"We should get back in there before Dante thinks I killed you and swears vengeance," Ailie said as she linked arms with Vergil.

"Vengeance has already been sworn, Ailie," Dante grinned from the open doorway.

Ailie sighed, "I guess it will just have to be a fight to the death."

Dante nodded solemnly, "There really is no other option."

They both gazed at each other seriously before breaking into loud guffaws of laughter.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Trish poked her head out, looking between Dante and Ailie.

"Lunatics, the both of you," Vergil rolled his eyes.

"And yet you're stuck with us," Dante grinned.

"Not by choice with one of you," Vergil smirked at Dante's glare.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Ailie smiled up at Vergil, squeezing his arm.

"Are you guys coming or what? Kyrie is about to throw the bouquet," Trish smiled excitedly.

"So, Trish you're not going to try and catch it, right?" Dante laughed nervously as he followed her back inside.

"Buffoon," Vergil shook his head.

"What if I catch it?" Ailie snarked.

"That shows you have superior skills to those around you," shrugged Vergil, "not to mention a bouquet of flowers in your possession."

Ailie rolled her eyes, "I really think you missed the point."

The two made their way back into the wedding reception, side by side.

/

**I hoped you enjoyed it! :) Read and review please! ^_^**


End file.
